


locker room

by pessimisticprose



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge (AoKise) [7]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Kise, Day 7: naked/dressed, Halftime sex, Kise has emergency lube, Locker Room Sex, M/M, NSFW Writing Challenge, Top Aomine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pessimisticprose/pseuds/pessimisticprose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He strides to his locker and grabs the small bottle of lube he keeps in his gym bag. For emergencies. It’s emergency lube. Everyone has emergency lube. Kise is convinced that every single person on the Kaijo team has emergency lube stashed somewhere, ready to use.</p><p>or: Day 7-Naked/dressed (meaning Aomine is completely clothed and Kise is naked)</p>
            </blockquote>





	locker room

**Author's Note:**

> bleh i don't like this one

Kise clicks the lock of the locker room door with a loud snap. Aomine’s already sitting on the bench closest to Kise’s locker, legs splayed and smirk adorning his kiss-swollen lips. Kise just wants to get naked right that second.

He strides to his locker and grabs the small bottle of lube he keeps in his gym bag. For emergencies. It’s emergency lube. Everyone has emergency lube. Kise is convinced that every single person on the Kaijo team has emergency lube stashed somewhere, ready to use.

Kise saunters back over to Aomine and Aomine practically devours the sight of him. Kise loves knowing how attractive Aomine thinks he is. Kise stands in between Aomine’s legs and leans down to place a rough kiss on his lips.

“Off,” Aomine commands, swiftly pulling Kise’s shorts and boxers down. Aomine grabs Kise’s cock and slowly pumps his hand up and down. Kise groans and slings a leg over Aomine, seating himself on his lap.

“C’mon, we have ten minutes left in halftime. Let’s make this quick,” Kise says. He puts his hands on either side of Aomine’s face and captures his mouth again. Aomine kisses him like he’s starving and Kise is food. He sucks and licks and bites and Kise’s so fucking turned on and Aomine’s barely even touched his dick.

Kise offers Aomine the lube and Kise murmurs, “Quickly,” against his mouth. Aomine slicks his fingers and plunges one into Kise in one smooth motion. Kise collapses against him, squirming in his lap. Kise smirks to himself and grinds his ass back on Aomine’s cock.

“Shit,” Aomine swears. He slides another finger in beside the first. He scissors them inside of Kise and Kise digs his nails into Aomine’s shoulder blades reflexively. Aomine cranes his neck up and starts sucking a mark onto Kise’s collarbone.

“Fuck me, oh my god, Aominecchi,” Kise cries.

Aomine fits a third finger in Kise alongside the other two and hits his sweet spot in one motion and Kise writhes in his grip, grinding down on Aomine’s fingers. Aomine stills his motion just to see Kise flush an even darker shade of red, but Kise only glares and starts riding Aomine’s finger with vigor.

“You’re a menace,” Aomine says, smiling. He puts his hands under Kise’s Kaijo jersey, running them all along his abs. He reaches up and pinches one of Kise’s nipples and Kise whines.

“Hurry _up_ , Daiki,” Kise pleads.

Aomine pulls his fingers out of Kise. He pulls Kise’s jersey over his head and just looks his fill. There’s something undeniably erotic about being clothed while Kise’s naked.

 

“I said hurry, baka,” Kise scolds. He loves when Aomine just stares, though. He feels so wanted. Kise rolls his eyes and pushes Aomine's shorts down just enough so that his cock springs free. Kise never thought he'd want dick so much, but here he is.

Kise, glaring at Aomine, seats himself on Aomine’s cock. “Shit, Ryouta. So tight. Fuck, baby, love you. Love your ass,” Aomine croons in his ear, enjoying the red flush that paints Kise’s cheeks.

Kise moves himself up and down at the same time Aomine thrusts upwards. Aomine hits Kise’s prostate over and over, leaving Kise a panting mess on Aomine’s lap. Soon, Kise’s too worked up to move with Aomine, overstimulated and desperate to come.

“Please, please, Daiki, fuck fuck _fuck_ ,” Kise chants, sliding his lips over Aomine’s neck. “Gonna come. Fuck, please.”

Aomine grabs Kise’s hips hard enough to leave bruises and pounds into him. Kise’s mouth drops open and he comes wordlessly, eyes screwed shut in pleasure. Kise rides out his orgasm and feels Aomine come right after him.

“Ryouta! Fuck, god,” Aomine yells. He’s gripping Kise so hard that he’s going to leave bruises and Kise _loves it_. Kise can’t relish in the afterglow, though, because they have a fucking game going on right now.

“I hate you,” Kise groans. “If I can’t walk I’m going to kill you.”

Aomine grins up at him. “I’m going to beat you anyway, baka.”

“We’ll see about that.”

***

Kasamatsu-senpai gives Kise one look and scowls harder than Kise’s ever seen. He hisses, “Really, Kise? Fucking your boyfriend at halftime?”

“Like you weren’t fucking Imayoshi,” Kise grunts.

“At least he didn’t leave hickeys where _everyone could see_.”

Kise feels his neck and catches Aomine’s eye. Aomine only winks at him in return.

Kise is getting his revenge tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is pessimisticprose


End file.
